


Put Your Hook In It

by Kesikesair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Everyone is OOC probably, M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesikesair/pseuds/Kesikesair
Summary: Hook contemplates on some things.Takes place when Charming is poisoned on Neverland.





	Put Your Hook In It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago for a friend. I actually hadn't watched the show in a while so characterization is probably off.

Hook looked away from the rest of the camp. The women were arguing once again amongst one another, while Charming laid on the ground. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and had a look of pain on his face as the poison coursed through his veins. He heard Charming groan in agony and his chisled features contort in pain. Charming bit his soft, kissable-  
NO! Hook thought alarmed. He turned away from the group. He couldn't let himself be caught staring at Charming. Not like that. Not while Charming was injured.  
Hook hastily left the campsite, leaving the three women to their quarel, and Charming, behind him. However, he knew he could not escape the daring thoughts that assaulted his mind. The lascivious thoughts that permeated his skull of their two bodies-  
"Hook!" Pan called out, startling Hook from his reverie.   
"Pan." Hook snarled back, facing the boy. While he detested seeing Pan, he found this intrusion helpful this time. "What is it you want this time"  
Pan leaned close to Hook's face. Pan's lips hovering close to Hook's ear, and his breath causing the hairs on Hook's neck to stand on edge.   
"I want you..." Pan began slowly, "to put your hook in him." Pan finished.  
"You want me to kill him?" Hook asked.  
"No." Pan stated with a quiet chuckle, "I want you to put your hook inside him." Pan said this while licking the shell of Hook's ear.  
Hook pushed Pan away, while the boy quickly vanished with a chuckle. Hook felt his heart beat furiously in his rib cage. Pan wanted Hook to... with Charming?   
Oh how Hook wanted to give in to this passion but Charming was married and deeply in love with his wife. There would be no way he could be with Charming. Not now at least, not here with so many witnesses.  
That night, while the others talked amongst one another Hook found himself drifting farther and farther from the group. He couldn't stand to be in their presence. Not while his thoughts were on the handsome man across from him. When the others had fell asleep, Hook found himself once again wandering into the deep forests of the island.  
Once again he felt a prescence behind him. Hook intended to ignore Pan. But the boy slammed his hand on Hook's shoulder. Hook turned to glare at the boy but found his eyes locked with Charming's gorgeous blue-grey eyes.   
"Hook." Charming said, a sheen of sweat coating his paled face.  
"Charming, shouldn't you be resting right now?" Hook asked, with a bitter tone. Despite his pretense he felt genuinely worried for the other man's health.  
"I'm fine Hook. It's just... I wanted to talk to you alone." Charming explained, a nervous tone in his voice. Hook felt his heart skip a beat suddenly. What did Charming want.  
"Hook, I know what Pan asked you to do." Charming said seriously.  
"I..." Hook started, "I'm not going to kill you. I won't-"  
"No," Charming shook his head, "I know about the other request."  
Hook felt heat rise to his face, his heart was currently beating irractically and was close to bursting from his chest. "Charming I understand that we can't I-"  
Charming cut Hook off, "No but I want to! I've had feelings for you for a while and I can't control myself around you."  
Charming's eyes held sincerity which strengthened his words. Hook felt near to giving in but...  
"What about Snow? Your wife?" Hook asked.  
"Let's not think about that tonight." Charming said.  
Hook could control his passions no longer. He grabbed the back of Charming's head and press his own lips against Charming's. That night they let their feelings for one another control themselves, and enjoyed the time, however short, they spent with each other.  
However, not far from the two lovers, Pan watched with much excitement, and even considered joining the pair.   
Always wear a condom


End file.
